Tiering System
Explication Nous utilisons un système de classement basé sur celui du wiki Personnages Anime Fight . Ce système est basé sur le principe que, selon le concept de dimension de Hausdorff , chaque dimension spatiale supérieure (ou temporelle ajoutée) est un nombre infiniment plus grand que infiniment plus grand. Veuillez consulter cette page pour une explication plus détaillée avec des exemples faciles à comprendre. De plus, SELON Brane Cosmology , ONU univers Est Constitué D'une brane à 4 dimensions (3 dimensions spatiales + 1 dimension temporelle) Notre multivers du contenant Quelque a choisi de l'ordre de 10 ^ 500 d 'Entre elles. La Théorie M Définit la Totalité D'un multivers, Toutes les dimensions les COMPREND Entier, structure la Supérieures en Tant que de 10 à 11 dimensions. Nous suivons la convention d'un multivers complet en 11 dimensions. La balance Niveau 11 : Dimension inférieure '11-C:' Niveau de points Caractères 0-dimensionnels et ceux qualitativement inférieurs à eux. '11-B:' niveau de ligne Personnages à 1 dimension. '11-A:' niveau de l'avion Personnages à 2 dimensions. Niveau 10 : régulier '10-C:' niveau inférieur à la moyenne Humain avec une déficience physique. Petits animaux. '10-B:' niveau humain Caractères humains normaux. '10-A:' niveau de l'athlète Athlètes, la plupart des personnages de combat de films d'action. Niveau 9 : surhumain '9-C:' niveau de la rue Peak Humans to Low Surhuman. Peu d'athlètes et d'artistes martiaux très forts physiquement dans la vie réelle. La plupart des protagonistes et des derniers méchants des films d'action / arts martiaux. Grands animaux. '9-B:' niveau du mur Personal People / Armes qui peuvent détruire facilement un ou plusieurs personnages. Très grands animaux. '9-A:' Petit bâtiment Personal People / Armes qui peuvent détruire une pièce ou un petit bâtiment, ou facilement. Animaux extrêmement grands. Niveau 8 : Urbain '8-C:' niveau du bâtiment Personal People / Armes qui peuvent détruire un bâtiment, ou facilement entre eux. 'High 8-C:' Grand bâtiment Personnages / Armes qui peuvent détruire un grand bâtiment ou un petit gratte-ciel, ou qui peuvent se nuire facilement à plusieurs personnages. '8-B:' Niveau Quartier Personal People / Armes qui peuvent détruire un bloc de ville. '8-A: niveau' multi-Quartier Personnages / Armes pouvant être plusieurs blocs de ville ou facilement endommagés. Niveau 7 : nucléaire 'Basse 7-C:' niveau de petite ville Les personnages qui peuvent détruire une petite ville ou une colonie, ou ceux qui peuvent se nuire facilement à l'autre. '7-C:' niveau de la ville Les personnages qui peuvent être facilement détruits. 'High 7-C:' grande ville Les personnages qui peuvent détruire une grande ville ou ceux qui peuvent facilement se faire mal aux personnages. 'Bas 7-B:' Niveau petite ville Les personnages qui peuvent détruire une petite ville ou ceux qui peuvent facilement se nuire aux personnages dont la durée est au niveau de la ville. '7-B:' niveau de la ville Personal People / Armes qui peuvent détruire une ou plusieurs personnes facilement. '7-A:' niveau de la montagne Personnages / Armes Qui PEUVENT Une Détruire montagne ous Ceux qui à PEUVENT des Facilement nuire personnages Une Ayant au niveau de Durabilité la montagne. 'High 7-A:' Grand niveau de montagne Les personnages qui peuvent détruire une grande montagne ou ceux qui peuvent facilement se faire mal aux personnages dont la durée est élevée. Niveau 6 : tectonique '6-C:' niveau de l'île Personnages / Armes Qui PEUVENT Détruire Une île , ous Ceux qui à PEUVENT des Facilement nuire personnages Une Ayant au niveau de Durabilité l'île. 'High 6-C:' niveau des grandes îles Les personnages qui peuvent détruire une grande île ou ceux qui peuvent facilement se nuire aux personnages ayant une grande responsabilité au niveau de l'île. 'Bas 6-B:' Petit pays Les personnages qui peuvent être facilement détruits. '6-B:' niveau pays Les personnages qui peuvent être facilement détruits. 'High 6-B:' Large niveau national Les personnages qui peuvent être facilement détruits ou ceux qui peuvent facilement être facilement détruits. '6-A:' niveau du continent Les personnages qui peuvent détruire un continent ou facilement qui peuvent être facilement sacrifiés au niveau du continent. 'High 6-A: niveau' multi-continent Personals capable de détruire plusieurs continents ou facilement. Niveau 5 : planétaire '5-C:' niveau de la lune Les personnages qui peuvent détruire une lune, ou un objet astrologique de proportion similaire. Niveau Low 5-B Small Planet Les personnages qui peuvent détruire une petite planète ou ceux qui peuvent se nuire facilement avec des personnages dont la durée est réduite. '5-B:' niveau de la planète Personnages pouvant créer / détruire une planète. '5-A:' niveau grande planète Personnages capables de créer / détruire de grandes géantes gazeuses telles que Jupiter et Saturne. 'Haut 5-A:' Niveau Nain Star Personnages capables de créer / détruire de très petites étoiles. Niveau 4 : Stellar '4-C bas:' niveau de petite étoile Personnages pouvant créer / détruire de petites étoiles. '4-C:' niveau étoile Personnages pouvant créer / détruire une étoile. 'High 4-C:' Grand niveau d'étoile Personnages pouvant créer / détruire une grande étoile. '4-B:' niveau du système solaire Personnages pouvant créer / détruire un système solaire. '4-A:' niveau du système multi-solaire Personnages pouvant créer / détruire plusieurs systèmes solaires. Niveau 3 : cosmique '3-C:' niveau de la galaxie Personnages pouvant créer / détruire une galaxie. '3-B: niveau' multi-galaxie Personnages pouvant créer / détruire plusieurs galaxies. '3-A:' niveau de l'univers This is is a fast session: *Niveau de l'Univers : de detruire Personnages capables Toute la matiÃ¨re physique D'un univers observable à pleine puissance. Plus d'une exception, d'une explosion, d'une explosion d'énergie ou d'un choc, qui englobe toutes les étoiles et les planètes d'un univers. *De l'univers Niveau supérieur : possèdant un degree personnages de Pouvoir infini tridimensionnel. Alternativement, un pouvoir à quatre dimensions qui se présente comme étant totalement qualitativement supérieur aux êtres à trois dimensions, mais dont l'autre est inférieur à l'univers. On peut ainsi créer de grandes parties d'un continuum universel. Notez que la puissance 4-D devrait toujours être supérieure à la puissance infinie en 3D, de sorte que les personnages de ce niveau ne soient pas comparables. Notez également que nous considérons que la plupart des capacités spatio-temporelles sont à la portée de la main. Niveau 2 : Multiversal '2-C:' faible niveau multivers This is is a fast session: *Niveau de l'univers + : ("Faible 2-C") Ceci est destiné aux personnages qui peuvent détruire ou créer tout l'espace-temps à 4 dimensions d'un seul univers, pas seulement la matière physique contenue dans celui -ci. Par exemple, un calendrier entier. Veuillez prendre note que les déclarations simples de transcender et de l'espace ont été élaborées. De telles déclarations ont été enregistrées dans un langage fleuri ou tout à fait à la résistance à la manipulation spatio-temporelle. *Niveau multivers bas : personnages pouvant détruire et / ou créer jusqu'à 1000 continuums universels spatio-temporels. Il n'est pas possible de quantifier exactement la différence de puissance entre les caractères bas 2-C et 2-C. '2-B:' niveau multivers Caractères que nous pouvons créer et / ou détruire 1001. '2-A:' niveau multivers + This is is a fast session: *Niveau multivers + : Personnages capables de détruire et / ou de créer un nombre infini de continuums universels à 4 dimensions. Notez que l'univers est techniquement aligné sur un axe à 5 dimensions, mais que leur taille est toujours identique à 0 dans cette échelle. *Niveau multivers élevé + : Les personnages à 5 dimensions et / ou peuvent détruire ou / créer de nouvelles constructions spatio-temporelles à 5 dimensions d'une taille non négligeable. Les personnages qui peuvent détruire et / ou créer un nombre infini d'un infini peuvent également être voir attribuer ce niveau, car leur taille géométrique à 5-D peut être supérieure à 0. Niveau 1 : Extradimensionnel '1-C:' Niveau multivers complexe Ce sont des caractères de 6 à 11 dimensions. Même les caractères à 6 dimensions peuvent être logiquement facilement détruire un nombre infini de continuums espace-temps à 5 dimensions, et les caractères à 7 dimensions dépassent cette échelle d'un nombre infini de fois, et ainsi de suite. Cependant, ces caractères ne sont pas dépassés à 11 dimensions de la totalité d'un multivers complet, dit-on par M-Theory. This is is a fast session: *Niveau complexe faible multivers : personnages à 6 dimensions. *Niveau multivers complexe : caractères à 7 dimensions, à 8 dimensions et à 9 dimensions. Ceux qui sont positionnés à un niveau inconnu / non spécifié dans cette catégorie. *Niveau Haut Complexe Multivers : caractères 10 et 11 dimensions. '1-B:' niveau hypervers Êtres de 12 dimensions et plus. Ce sont des personnages qui dépassent l'échelle multiverselle complexe. "Hyper", "Hyper", a été utilisé pour expliquer l'espace de dimension supérieure, et a choisi quelque chose d'extrême, au-dessus ou au-delà du niveau habituel. Ainsi que "vers" comme un raccourci pour "univers". Il s'agit donc d'une description d'une existence supérieure de dimension supérieure, au-delà de la réalité conventionnelle. Les caractères à 12 dimensions sont un nombre infini de fois infini plus un complexe multiple de M-Theory, le caractère à 13 dimensions est un nombre infiniment infini de fois plus grand que cela et ainsi de suite. This is is a fast session: *Niveau hypervers : caractères dont le nombre fini de dimensions est supérieur à 11. *Niveau hypervers high : caractères de l' espace de Hilbert aux dimensions infinies . Notez que même si un personnage est un nombre infini de fois supérieur à un espace infiniment dimensionnel ou similaire, il ne serait pas qualifié pour High 1-B, tant que le personnage ne transcende pas les concepts du temps et de l'espace tout à fait. '1-A:' niveau démesuré Caractères sans limitation dimensionnelle. Fondamentalement, un être ou un objet situé à l'extérieur et au-delà de toutes les dimensions du temps et de l'espace. C'est quelque chose de complètement informé, abstrait, métaphysique et transcendantal. L'échelle habituelle n'a pas de sens contre un objet au-delà de la dimension. De tels êtres ne peuvent pas être détruits dans les dimensions du temps et de l'espace, ni de la matière physique et de l'énergie. Cet "espace" dans lequel il n'y a pas de dimension peut être fondu n'importe quel espace dimensionnel. Dans un tel "espace" au-delà des dimensions, une structure dimensionnelle avec un nombre minimal de dimensions, peut-être être, soit-il pas une restriction sur les dimensions. Notez que tous les personnages de niveau 1-A ont une supériorité qualitative sur les structures et les concepts dimensionnels. En outre, la capacité simple est d'exister dans un domaine au-delà de la dimension et non pas un personnage en tant qu'être au-delà de la dimension. Il y a deux options pour se qualifier pour ce niveau: soit il devrait avoir une qualité supérieure sur les dimensions infinies; ou bien la supériorité sur le concept de dimensions (en général) devrait être clairement expliquée. Niveau 0 : sans bornes Niveau Outervers élevé Caractères qui dépassent les exigences du niveau 1-A. Ces personnages se situeront généralement au-dessus de tout hiérarchiquement, y compris l'existence et la non-existence, la possibilité, la causalité, le dualisme , les concepts de vie et de mort, etc. Notez que nous sommes infiniment supérieurs à un personnage 1-A ordinaire ne permet pas à un autre personnage de se qualifier pour un classement de niveau 0. Ceux qui se qualifient vraiment sont tellement super-typés 1-A de base qu 'ils ne peuvent pas être estimés ni compris de leurs points de vue. Autrement dit, même pour le niveau 0, un caractère doit au moins transcender les caractères de base 1-A de la même manière qu'ils sont liés par des dimensions. Il est également important de noter que ces caractères ne sont pas omnipotents , que ce concept ne convient pas à notre système de hiérarchisation. (Voir la page Omnipotence for more explications). Les personnages de grande valeur, bien que d’une puissance incommensurable, puissent afficher des faiblesses et des limitations mineures, et être rivalisés ou même surpassés par d’autres êtres dans leurs versets respectifs. 'Remarques' Remarque 1: Tous les caractères ont un nombre infini d'aspects dimensionnels, ne sont pas une grandeur de zéro. Un caractère classé dans la dimension présente une grandeur non négligeable dans un nombre de vecteurs dimensionnels. 2 Remarque: Une Qui Requête could be l'existence is survenir d'Êtres de dimension Inférieure Dans le plan de l' ONU et dimension supérieure Ce que ACDE implique. Contrairement à ce que cela semble être, l'explication est assez simple. Comme déjà indiqué, chaque personne et objet a un nombre infini d'aspects dimensionnels, the one of it as nuls. A titre d'exemple, une barre de savon ordinaire, un nombre infini d'aspects dimensionnels, mais la valeur de tous ces vecteurs dimensionnels, à la fois les trois dimensions spatiales de base, est à zéro. En d'autres termes, chaque être et l'objet sont dans un espace de dimension supérieure (one-to-top), la magnitude des vecteurs de dimension supérieure. Pour résumer, simplement fait d'exister dans un espace de dimension supérieure ne permet à aucun classer un caractère dans la dimension supérieure. Note 3: Une autre question qui pourrait vous venir à l'esprit est celle de savoir comment les êtres de dimension supérieure peuvent vaincre les êtres de dimension inférieure. Après tout, les objets de dimension supérieure ne peuvent pas interagir directement avec les objets de dimension inférieure, par exemple: nous ne pouvons pas devenir physiquement le dessin d'un carré à deux dimensions. This one is one is one: one the creations of a dimension supérieure, are are interagir with a dimensed, elles peuvent néanmoins interagir avec the construction, in the superieur is available in this is a construction, in dimensionned this: dim le papier en 3 dimensions dont le carré à deux dimensions existe. Ainsi, les caractères de dimension supérieure ne sont pas capables d'attaquer directement par le caractère de dimension inférieure, ils sont tout-à-fait possibles de la bénédiction (via une attaque indirecte sur un plan de la dimension supérieure). Remarque 4: Logiquement, un caractère de dimension inférieure doit être remplacé par un caractère de dimension supérieure. 3 of 3 Triomphent, parfois de forces dépassées, l'infini comptable. Cela est généralement dû à la stupidité induite par l' intrigue . Note 5: Comme précédemment indiqué, les effets de dimension inférieure ont été techniquement inutiles contre les entités de dimension supérieure. How to us in uses, of the caractères of of dimension dimensions. De plus, les caractères de dimension supérieure peuvent avoir des problèmes pour les structures de dimension inférieure, ils sont trop insignifiants de leur point de vue. Néanmoins, les personnages de la dimension supérieure ont la capacité de la réalité via une manipulation de la dimension supérieure , ou bien ils se sont déroulés bien ou ont été projetés des "aspects", des "aspects", des "rêves", des avatars ou des corps de manifestation ils permettent directement avec les dimensions inférieures de la réalité. Il existe de nombreuses versions différentes du concept de dimension supérieure, chacune dépendant des règles fictives définies par l'auteur de cette franchise. En conséquence, il est impossible que les personnages de dimension supérieure puissent toujours battre ceux de dimension inférieure dans la fiction. Ceci, cependant, n'invalide pas le système lui-même. Cela signifie simplement que l'auteur ne s'est pas inquiété de la cohérence logique ou ne comprend pas toutes les implications des termes qu'il utilise. Remarque 6: This is a time is not a one of one time is not a one of one is one is no quanting one is one of a self-level 2. Chaque jour, il n'est pas autorisé à améliorer un tel caractère. basé uniquement sur les multiplicateurs. Par exemple, une personne deux fois plus forte qu'un personnage à faible 2Ca toujours faible à 2C et une personne infiniment plus puissant qu'un 2C ne serait pas 2-A. Note 7: On a qualifié for a level 11. Les êtres traités comme les données ou les dessins ne sont pas éligibles, ils sont toujours comme les objets tridimensionnels à une échelle incroyablement petite.